Roméo et Juliette
by Keep Hope
Summary: ONE SHOT Ginny et Drago, préfets en chef, se voient obligé de mettre en scène la pièce de Shakespeare, Roméo et Juliette...


**Roméo et Juliette**

**Je viens d'écouter Shakespeare et Juliette et en plus j'écoute la musique de la comédie musicale de Roméo et Juliette… **

**Petit one-shot cute et sans prétention, première fic que j'écris mettant en scène Draco et ginny en tant que couple. J'espère que vous apprécierez.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**P.S. Pour le besoin de cette fic, Ginny sera en 7ième année tout comme Draco.**

* * *

« Bon samedi matin Miss Weasley, Monsieur Malefoy », dit Dumbledore en leur faisant un signe de tête.

Ces derniers, préfets en chef, se trouvaient présentement dans le bureau du directeur. Il les avait convoqués en ce début janvier pour leur parler d'une activité intra-scolaire qu'ils devraient organiser.

« Donc, vous allez monter une pièce de théâtre pour les élèves de l'école. Celle-ci sera présentée le 14 février pour la St-Valentin, une fête moldue que j'apprécie beaucoup. Vous devrez vous impliquer dans cette activité plus que les autres élèves. En effet, vous devrez organiser les pratiques, choisir les acteurs, les créateurs des costumes, des décors, le metteur en scène, etc. Le tout devra être gardé secret. Finalement, quand vous aurez choisi ces personnes, venez me voir pour que je les approuve. C'est tout. Vous pouvez maintenant disposer. »

Les préfets se levèrent quand Ginny posa une question.

« Euh Professeur… Quel est le titre de la pièce? »

« Ma pièce de théâtre moldue préférée : _Roméo et Juliette_ » dit Dumbledore, en donnant le script à Ginny.

Aussitôt, Ginny sauta de joie! Elle se ferait un plaisir de monter cette pièce! Elle adorait les œuvres de Shakespeare et cela, grâce à Hermione. Du côté de Draco, cela ne lui disait rien de précis, ne connaissant presque rien de la littérature moldue.

« D'autres questions? » fit Dumbledore en regardant alternativement les élèves.

« Non Professeur. Nous reviendrons sous peu pour les rôles. » dit Draco en se levant, suivit de près par Ginny.

Puis, alors qu'ils franchissaient la porte, Dumbledore leur dit malicieusement avant de la leur fermer au nez :

« J'avais oublié… Vous devez jouer les rôles principaux dans la pièce! »

Ginny s'arrêta net : cela voulait dire qu'elle devrait de un, monter sur scène, de deux, faire semblant d'aimer Malefoy et de trois, l'embrasser devant tous les élèves et professeurs!

« Weasley, pourquoi tu t'arrêtes comme ça? Pousse-toi! »

« T'as pas entendu ce que Dumbledore vient de dire? On doit jouer Roméo et Juliette! » dit Ginny, agacée.

« Oui, et alors? La sœur de cette chère belette a peur de se faire humilier sur scène? »

« T'as jamais entendu parler de Roméo et Juliette, hein? Lis le script, tu m'en diras des nouvelles… » dit-elle, lançant le script à Draco, le laissant là, interloqué. Puis elle partie en furie en direction de la bibliothèque n'ayant d'autres choix. Elle ne pouvait rouspéter un ordre de Dumbledore.

--

Le soir même, quand Ginny entra dans la salle commune qu'elle partageait avec son homologue, elle eu la surprise de le voir qui l'attendait dans le salon, tournant en rond, un air enragé sur le visage :

« Je suis retourner voir Dumbledore, pas moyen de le faire changer d'avis. Et crois-moi, j'ai essayé. Que ce soit clair, en aucun cas on ne s'embrasse dans les répétitions. Déjà que je vais devoir le faire sur scène devant tout Poudlard… » finit-il d'un air dégoûté qui ne plût pas à Ginny.

« Hey! Ça ne me tente pas plus que toi! Je vais devoir avoir l'air amoureuse d'un type que je méprise depuis toujours… Enfin, on en reparlera demain matin. » La rousse partit rapidement dans sa chambre, maugréant contre Dumbledore et sa pièce… Draco fit de même, se retrouvant devant le fait accompli.

--

À la suite d'une discussion plutôt mouvementée, ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le choix des acteurs et des techniciens. Pour cela, Ginny et Draco avaient réuni dans leur salle commune tous les préfets de même que quelques-uns de leurs meilleurs amis, trouvant plus facile de superviser la pièce si elle était jouée par des personnes de leur âge et croyant qu'elle aurait plus de crédibilité si les acteurs avaient 15, 16 ou 17 ans que s'ils en avaient 11 ou 12. Dumbledore avait accepté sur-le-champ ravi de voir la cohésion du groupe.

Depuis plus d'un mois déjà les répétitions allaient bon train. Certaines n'étaient consacrées qu'aux essayages des costumes, d'autres qu'à la mise en scène étonnamment compliquée vu les nombreux changements de décors et déplacements. Toutefois, toutes se terminaient par les cris de Draco et Ginny. Dès que les acteurs les entendaient hurler l'un après l'autre, ils quittaient la salle sans demander leur reste. Les pratiques avaient toutes lieu dans une salle ressemblant à un grand amphithéâtre au premier étage dont seuls les préfets en chef possédaient le mot de passe évitant ainsi qu'une personne non-autorisée y entre.

--

Dans quelques heures, la représentation aurait enfin lieu. Ginny et Draco organisèrent donc une réunion dans leur salle commune afin de mettre en place les derniers détails et pour donner les fameuses recommandations de dernière minute.

« Dans moins de 24 heures, nous présenterons l'école entière _Roméo et Juliette_. Tout est prêt du côté des acteurs de même que pour les musiciens et les décors. Hermione, qu'en est-il des costumes? » demanda Ginny.

« Quelques retouches à ta robe et c'est fini! »

« Merci! » répondit une Ginny tout sourire.

Draco prit à son tour la parole, de cette voix froide et peu intéressée le caractérisant si bien :

« Dernière répétition générale dans 30 minutes, ici-même, avec les costumes et les décors. Dumbledore a tout arrangé pour que ce soit possible. Allez vous préparer pendant que Granger termine la robe de Weasley. »

Il n'avait même pas terminé de donner ses ordres que tout le monde était parti se changer, ne souhaitant pas provoquer la colère de ce dernier.

--

Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, la générale débuta. Tous étaient excellents! Comme à chaque répétition, ils ne pratiquèrent pas la scène du dernier baiser, peu avant la mort des deux amoureux. Et, comme à chaque pratique, les acteurs partirent sans faire d'histoires, attendant avec une impatience non feinte le spectacle du lendemain soir. Enfin ils découvriraient cette dernière scène, probablement la plus importante de la pièce.

« Malefoy, on doit pratiquer au moins une fois la dernière scène avant le show. »

« Weasley, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans : NON ? » répliqua-t-il en lui tournant le dos.

« Malefoy, revient ici tout de suite! Sinon, je peux toujours me trouver un autre Roméo… Harry semblait intéresser par le rôle. Et surtout, il a déjà répété toutes les scènes avec moi, lui! » répliqua-t-elle, innocemment.

Draco vit rouge! Ne jamais, au grand jamais, le comparer avec son ennemi de toujours. De plus, il était un excellent acteur! Il allait lui prouver, à cette belette en devenir, quel acteur merveilleux il était!

« Wesley, commence ta scène maintenant avant que je ne change d'avis. » rétorqua Draco, fulminant.

Lentement, timidement, Ginny s'approcha de Draco. Elle leva les yeux vers lui tout à coup intimidée. Elle ne faisait cela que pour le provoquer, jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il accepterait. Draco baissa à son tour les yeux vers elle et posa ses mains sur les hanches de sa Juliette. Aussitôt, un frisson les parcouru. Ils restèrent un bon moment, yeux dans les yeux, incertains de ce qu'il allait se passer. Puis, Draco déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Ginny. S'en suivit un baiser tout timide. Et Ginny prit conscience de ce qu'il se passait et s'enfuit dans sa chambre, essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Pour sa part, Draco resta seul au salon, réfléchissant au geste qu'il venait de commettre et qu'il avait grandement apprécié. Inutile dementionner qu'aucun des deux ne dormit bien cette nuit là…

--

« Vérone, quelle ville merveilleuse. Malheureusement, l'histoire de ses habitants n'est pas des plus heureuse. »

Le narrateur n'avait prononcé que ces quelques mots qu'aussitôt, une salve d'applaudissements s'éleva de tous les sorciers d'origine moldue. Une question les hantait cependant : qui serait Roméo? Qui jouerait Juliette? Curieux, les élèves attendaient la suite avec impatience.

--

Tous les acteurs en coulisses regardaient vers l'avant-scène. Enfin, la fameuse scène qu'ils attendaient allait commencer! Lentement, la flamboyante rousse s'approcha de Draco, ne le quittant pas des yeux, un petit sourire en coin qui la rendait plus que désirable. Lascivement, le jeune homme s'avança vers elle. Une forte tension était palpable dans la salle. Tous retenaient leur souffle. L'embrasserait-il? Le repousserait-t-elle?

Doucement, amoureusement, il posa ses mains sur la taille de la jeune fille. Cette dernière frissonna à ce contact, une douche chaleur émanant de ses mains. Elle leva la tête vers son Roméo et ferma les yeux, se levant sur la pointe des pieds. Lui baissa légèrement sa tête et ferma ses yeux au moment exact où leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Un baiser passionné s'en suivit. Ils oublièrent où ils étaient, ils oublièrent même leur texte. Une aura d'amour émanait des deux protagonistes. Ils sortirent de scène, se tenant par la main, afin de se diriger dans leur salle commune, où ils seraient en paix.

Dans le public, le silence se fit. Certains étaient choqués, d'autres étonnés. Dumbledore souriait de toutes ses dents tandis que McGonagall et Rogue se regardaient, abasourdis. Le grand directeur applaudit. Les applaudissements suivirent tranquillement. Plus personne ne tenait compte du fait qu'ils ne verraient jamais la fin de cette pièce…

Plus rien n'empêcherait Griffondors et Serpentards de s'allier, de s'unir maintenant…

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin! **

**Une petite review si vous avez le temps!**

**Keep Hope**


End file.
